callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack on the Europa Weapons Laboratory
The Attack on the Europa Weapons Laboratory was a battle which began on May 6th, 18 hours before the Invasion of Geneva starting the UNSA-SDF War, and is part of the events of Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It saw SCAR Team 7 destroy classified weapon technology from falling into the hands of the Settlement Defense Front. Prelude A few years prior to the event, the SDF High Council ordered Akeel Min Riah to embark on a suicide mission to disable the UNSA's AATIS weapon system placed around the globe. After being smuggled to Earth by the SDF spy network, Riah assumed an altered identity and took a job as a civilian tech assigned to computer maintenance at the AATIS control tower in Geneva. Once he would gain control over the tower and use it to destroy the UNSA fleet, he could incinerate himself within it, along with an implanted transponder within him which would signal an "all-clear" to the SDF fleet, allowing them to invade Earth without having to worry about the AATIS system. But in order to wake him up, the SDF launched an operation codenamed RIAH to retrieve data, located at a UNSA weapons laboratory located on Europa. Background The UNSA believed they were there to steal a prototype weapon, and sent SCAR Team 7 to get the weapon and destroy the facility before it falls into the hands of the SDF. SCAR Team 7 members Dan Lyall, Tee, Sipes soon dropped out of the airship flown by Reaver when they landed on the ground and then advanced to the facility. Tee was tracking two SDF soldiers below and Dan jumped down to one of them, boosted while kicking his helmet off, and silenced him while he stabbed the soldier in the throat, killing him. Meanwhile, Tee knocked the other soldier to the ground and kicked his helmet mask off, causing him to suffocate. The team advanced through a cave when another SDF soldier appeared. Sipes then boosted and meleed him in the head, then stabbed him in the face with a knife, killing him. They continued and reached the facility. They soon see four SDF soldiers on the roof and took them out, then took out three more SDF soldiers near the entrance. They boosted over a gap and entered the facility to find dead personnel. They continued into the facility and encountered several SDF soldiers. The team used Seeker Bots and took out the SDF soldiers. Suddenly a couple more appeared but were taken out. When they approached the door. Sipes threw an anti-gravity grenade at three nearby soldiers at the other side of the door and Dan took them out. Another soldier appeared, but Tee and Sipes took him out. They continued to the facility, taking out several SDF ships and managed to reach the weapon first. When they reached the weapon, Dan opened the doors, revealing the weapon to be an F-SPAR prototype. Tee then gave Dan an F-SPAR Torch. The team escorted the weapon while Reaver activated the facilities self-destruct sequence. When the doors in front opened, they showed tons of infantry and a C12. The team eliminated all forces and continued escorting the weapon. Reaper then got shot down as the team killed infantry while continuing to escort the weapon. When three C12s appeared. Dan used the F-SPAR and shoot down the door, causing the team to get sucked out of the facility before it explodes as Dan grabs on to a ledge when Tee bumps into him. When the woke up, Tee tried to come over to Dan who needed air but was stopped by SDF soldiers who were about to execute them but were stopped by Salen Kotch who gave Dan air. Then an SDF Lieutenant told Kotch that they retrieved the gun and the data to initiate RIAH. Kotch then interrogated Dan and told Salen that his team needs medical. Salen then pointed a pistol at Tee. But instead shot an SDF soldier, after that Selen takes away Dan's oxygen and told him that compassion makes him weak and says that' why he can't win. Then he told the two C6 bots that came with him to kill Tee and Sipes and save the bullets. The two C6 bots crushed their skulls while Dan saw an SDF flag being planted before being rapidly punched to death by Bradley Fillion. Aftermath The SDF was successful and work up the sleeper agent that attacked the fleet 18 hours later. They were successful in destroying the ATTIS Guns but were unsuccessful in destroying the fleet completely and taking over Earth. Category:Conflicts